Mona's Fart Fetish
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mona farting is just what she wants to let herself get close enough to a certain ebin fart man.
1. Chapter 1

It was a good time to hang out, but what wasn't expected was Mona farting, who didn't anticipate how gassy she would be when she decided to have the time to share with 5 Volt, Ashley, and Penny, with all the human girls being together on the floor in a rented apartment somewhere within Diamond City as the females all felt the need to be in a building away from their homes.

"Oh my, excuse me!" Mona said in embarrassment as she was fanning her bassy farting, blushing as she didn't expect them to be so deeply loud. "I never thought I could be so stinky with my butt burps!"

5-Volt laughed as she didn't seem fazed by the rotten eggy smell of Mona's flatulence, holding her hands together while sitting on a couch. "Oh it's all right, we all have to let out our steam at time."

"Yeah, Mona! We all could use a little stink in our lives!" Penny added while adjusting her glasses also being on the couch.

Ashley had an unimpressed expression on her witch face, taking in a deep breath while dusting off her red dress. "...I've let out much worse."

"R-really?" 5Volt and Penny gawked in disbelief as they glanced between Mona and Ashley.

"Yes, we had a big farting contest before." Ashley spoke up again as she leaned to let out a wet fart, smirking as she got back into her regular sitting position.

"Ooh, yeah that's a good point!" Mona gasped as her farts were non stop, having her other hand on her grumbling stomach. "I remembered that I farted so much, I pooped my pants!"

All of the girls laughed as they didn't let this fart gas stop them from having a good time, with 5 Volt providing a thunderous poot that turned sloppy and Penny contributing with a raspy toot.


	2. Chapter 2

Wario was eating some pizza as he was still feeling hungry, noticing that he was getting low on food as he murmured.

"Maybe I should go by Mona and get her to make me some fresh pizza." Wario commented as he rubbed his chin, snapping his fingers. "Or I could just-"

"Don't even think about it." Waluigi snapped as he was there to help clean the place up since his fat oaf of a 'brother' was too lazy to do it himself.

"Come on, why don't you trust me?"

"For the same reason I don't bother to come over. Because I know you."

"Wah, you're no fun..."

"...How do you think I feel?"

* * *

"Hmm... wonder why Wario hasn't called yet." Mona said to herself as she was letting light farts, waiting around at her pizza shop as the other girls were also there. "He usually would pop in!"

"Oh give him time, dear." 5-Volt admitted while helping to roll around some pizza dough. "Sometimes we have to do a lot of things that we get caught up in them."

"That I can understand, and I see why you would say that with you being a mother." Mona calmly said as she brushed back her hair. "But I just wish that Wario wasn't always so greedy because, well... he has a good heart to him, and err, a bad fart I guess?" That sentence was capped with a wet toot, making her blush.

"Wow, and I thought my mixture of sentences accidentally was bad!" Penny laughed as she did her best to comfort the main gassy girl of the group.

Ashley felt her stomach rumble as she was looking at the various spices. "So when are we going to eat this pizza? I'm hungry."

"Oh have patience, I gotta deliver them first!" Mona exclaimed as she posed as if nothing happened beforehand, willing to prove that she was #1 as she changed into her pizza delivering uniform and took a bunch of pizzas within the cardboard boxes, letting out 1 more raspy fart as she got on her motor bike and took off around Diamond City delivering pizza.

Penny and 5 Volt decided to help clean the place up while Ashley's stomach growling provided some strange ambience in the background, all of them waiting for the farting delivery girl Mona to come back for them to have their pretty pooting pizza party.


	3. Chapter 3

Mona felt her stomach rumble as she leaned to let out a sloppy fart, blushing as she didn't expect to have such a messy toot escape from her fume storage as she was with the others girls at a picnic on the smooth grass that was less green and more brown. "Goodness, I didn't think I would go to the bathroom that quick!"

"Oh you sweet summer child!" 5-Volt laughed as she wrapped her arm around Mona, releasing a toot that was even more of a disaster than the previous 1. "When you get to this stage, then you can worry about needing new clothes!"

Ashley smirked as she leaned forward to propel the sloppiest fart of all the girls, fanning the air as she proceeded to constantly fire out wet poots. "Who needs a bathroom when you have magic to make any mess disappear!"

"Fascinating! I need to learn how your magic works!" Penny said with glee as she was writing down on her notepad to try to work on a new invention, with her own fart gas being the squeakiest you could expect from her.

Kat and Ana were stuffing themselves with the food, simultaneously burping and farting as they felt so stuffed.

"Oh this is enough to make us wanna sit on the potty!" Kat belched with her hands on her rumbling gut.

Ana burped as she rubbed her gurgling tummy. "Ooh my stomach is gonna burst!"

Mona felt so relieved in all stinky senses to be having such a great time with her fellow females, with all of them farting together as it was quite a pungent picnic.

"Thanks gals!" Mona farted.


End file.
